


Speaking In Flowers

by BoredWeather



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, Gavin Reed is an Idiot, I hope i didn't screw up with the meanings, I swear to god these two, Idiots in Love, In case i did forgive me and correct me i don't wanna mess up, Language of Flowers, M/M, someone take the internet away from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredWeather/pseuds/BoredWeather
Summary: It's almost Gavin's birthday, and that means that traditions play their part...Still, that doesn't mean that traditions can't be changed, does it?
Relationships: Tina Chen & Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Speaking In Flowers

There were… flowers. On his desk. Which was weird.  
Oh, let’s not get him wrong. He was secretly a huge sap, and he loved them. He could smell their perfume from a few steps away from his desk, delicate and barely there, although he was sure it would’ve been stronger if he were to stand right next to them.  
No, the weird part were not the flowers themselves, although, somehow, they actually were. They just, they had not reason to be there. No one sent him, Gavin Reed, flowers. Not even as a joke, because someone had tried before, in the precinct, and he had lashed out before they even managed to get a laugh out of it.  
No, no one sent him flowers. So he was secretly glad that Tina seemed to notice his confusion and came to stand beside him, giving him an amused side glance.  
“You do know what day it is, right?”  
And Gavin did, he definitely did, it was Tuesday, and it still didn’t make sense… until it did. It hit him like a train, but a train that was going half its potential speed.  
There was someone who sent him flowers. The only one who knew how much he liked them, and who knew how little he cared and how easily he forgot about silly, mundane celebrations like his own birthday.  
His Nana. Who sent him flowers the week before his birthday, seven for the first day, then six, and so on until the week was over and on the eighth day, his birthday, he’d find a little gift on his desk instead of flowers, usually with a little message or a silly card with a printed animal on it, which he always found incredibly endearing. The whole precinct knew about it, mostly because it had been happening for years, ever since he had started working for the DPD, and unfortunately some of his colleagues knew his Nana, too, but he decided that it was alright since no one made fun of him because she was way too sweet to joke about it.  
Gavin couldn’t help the small smile pulling at his lips as he glanced at Tina before stepping closer to his desk, gently caressing one of the petals before sitting down, occasionally glancing at them as he turned his computer on and started planning his day.  
He got lost in catching up to his previous day’s work and didn’t notice when Nines stepped beside his desk, only realizing it when a tentative hand reached out to touch a petal from the same gladiolus Gavin had caressed. He glanced up at his face, and saw him blinking slowly, and he could easily imagine his LED spinning quickly of a brilliant yellow as he found out the day it was planted, along with his Nana’s dog’s breed, probably.  
“Means strength of character” he mumbled, quickly avoiding the blue eyes turning to look at him and focusing on his screen. “And other things too”  
“Faithfulness and honor, to be precise” Gavin risked a glance at Nines’ face and found him looking down at the petal in his hand, gently stroking it almost absentmindedly. “They’re beautiful, detective”  
“Yeah, I know”  
“They’re also early, aren’t they?”  
Gavin’s fingers stuttered on the keyboard and his eyes were quickly on Nines’ face, but he only found an innocent curiosity in them.  
“Seven flowers, eight days early”  
“It’s… it’s just how it is”  
“It’s tradition” the android murmured, and when Gavin went to say something else he was already moving, nodding briefly towards Connor in greeting before disappearing behind a corner. Gavin looked after him and blinked stupidly before looking around the bullpen and finding Tina’s gaze on him, her eyebrows furrowed before one raised in question. He blinked again and shrugged, glancing briefly at the flowers before returning his attention to his screen.  
There were a few minutes of absolute silence before it was interrupted by other fingers typing away at a keyboard, and suddenly his nose was filled with the perfume of coffee, perfectly mixing with the flowers’. He looked to his side and there was a mug on his desk, sitting perfectly aligned with the small bouquet and the ‘fuck’ mug he uses as a pen holder, a trail of steam rising from the surface of coffee, and an origami of a gerbera daisy wrapped around the small spoon in it.  
He looked up at the android sitting across from him, but he only got a quick glance and a subtle smile before Nines’ eyes went back to the screen in front of him. Gavin felt like he looked pretty stupid, eyes open wide in confusion and hands frozen on the keyboard, so he shook himself out of it and slowly reached out to the mug, bringing it closer and raising it to his mouth, tasting a perfectly balanced mixture of coffee and milk, just like he liked it. He looked down at the small reddish flower and back at Nines. Cheerfulness. Not necessarily a way he’s been described before.  
Nobody seemed to notice the small visual interaction between the two, or how Gavin pinned the small origami to the cork separator next to his desk when Nines walked away to talk with Connor.

~*~

The following day, Gavin arrived at the precinct with a certain ease in his step, six hours of sleep on his back instead of his usual four and a small smile playing at his lips when he saw the small bouquet of apple blossoms on his desk, but he stopped in his tracks when, right beside the immaculate white, he spotted another origami, of a soft pink, that he recognized as a Protea King. He looked around, confused, and felt a prickle of uncertainty run along his spine. He knew what that flower mean, and, most likely, who had made it for him. He slowly stepped close to his desk, picked up the small origami as he sat down and let his bag drop to the floor. He jumped when a familiar voice murmured to his ear: “And what is that?”  
“Tina!” she crackled as he let her head fall back, a hand on her stomach as he lightly punched her side, rolling his eyes as he pretended to ignore her and turned around in his chair.  
“C’mon, it was just a joke, you big baby” she chuckled, moving to sit on this desk. He went to tell her off, but then shook his head at himself; there was no use, and he would’ve done the same. “So? What is that?”  
Gavin looked down at the small paper flower, which he had managed to avoid crumpling despite the scare. “I…” he swallowed, his thumb absentmindedly caressing one of the petals. “I’m not sure, actually”  
Tina seemed to understand his hesitance and turned to gently grab the small bouquet of six flowers before turning to him again. “Apple blossom, right?”  
He gave her a mock exasperated look and sighed. “Yes, Tina, like every year. And they still mean the same, like every year-”  
“Hope and good fortune”  
Gavin turned quickly, almost falling off his chair as he caught sight of Nines, a steamy mug in his hand. “Good morning, detective. Officer Chen”  
“Detective, uh… Nines” Tina chuckled at her own joke, and Nines flashed her a quick smile as he moved to put the mug on Gavin’s desk. “Are you trying to spoil him, Nines? Because I wouldn’t mind receiving coffee directly at my desk every morning, either”  
“You’re not worthy, Tina. Only I am the Chosen One, and only I will get the free coffee”  
“Yes, you’re right. Wouldn’t want to get you butthurt, O-Perfect-Princess” was her immediate reply. Gavin limited himself to sipping his coffee, his eyebrows high in expectation.  
He saw Nines roll his eyes with the corner of his eye, and lowered the mug to turn towards him and listen to his reply.  
“He shouldn’t get too used to it, officer Chen. This is simply a courtesy, since it’s the week before his birthday, but don’t worry. He won’t get any other special treatment” Nines glanced at him and Gavin pouted, at which Nines rolled his eyes again and rounded the desks, sitting on his chair and turning on his computer, a smile still stuck on his lips.  
Tina chuckled softly, gently moving the flowers in her hands to smell them before putting them back on the desk. She turned her attention to Gavin and glanced down at his hands, which were still holding the origami.  
“What does that one mean, Gav?”  
Gavin swallowed again, looking down at it, and forcing himself to avoid glancing at the android.  
“Change and courage”

~*~

“Can I ask you a question, detective?”  
“Aren’t you going to do it anyway?”  
“See, the thing I’m confused about-” Gavin shook his head with a soft chuckle, and saw Nines’ smile with the corner of his eye. “How do you know all of these flowers’ meanings? It was a… pleasant surprise, given that you don’t seem the type, if you allow my observation”  
Gavin looked out the car’s window and rested his head back. They were at a stakeout, the third in two weeks, and only because Anderson and Connor didn’t want to separate from each other. They barely knew anything about the case, too, but that was probably just Gavin. He was sure that Nines knew every detail about it, and had simply decided to spare him, since it wasn’t theirs.  
“I… I’m very close to my Nana. She was the only one who reached out to me after I started the internship at the DPD, since the rest of my family didn’t give two shits whether I was alive or not” he risked a glance in Nines’ direction, but found him to just be looking at him, listening with curiosity. There was no pity in that gaze, and he quickly looked away again. “She loves flowers, always had. Her biggest dream was to open a flower shop, but as she got older it was always harder and harder to even just think about keeping up with it, so by the time I was born she just had a shit ton of flowers and plants in her garden. I grew up taking care of them with her, and the more time I spent with her, the more I learned. I can recognize them more or less in a very short time, but I’m not as good at it as I used to be”  
Nines seemed to be taking the time to properly ask his next question, and Gavin let him. He closed his eyes and sighed softly to himself, turning his head one way and then the other to try and alleviate some of the tension in his neck.  
“So this morning, the Syringas…”  
“ ’You shall be happy yet’ “ Gavin turned to look at Nines. “Yeah, she’s very poetic about it”  
Another beat of silence, then: “Yesterday, with the apple blossoms, you told officer Chen that-”  
“Tina” he interrupted, a smirk on his lips.   
“You told… Tina, that the flowers and the meanings were the same every year. That’s why it’s tradition, isn’t it?”  
Gavin nodded, his hand moving to rest on the back of his neck. “Yeah, every year my Nana sends the same flowers, always in the same order, the week before my birthday. Talks about giving me a message and make sure I don’t forget my birthday or to call her. But I’m sure you’ve already made your robo detective deductions about it”  
Nines nodded to himself, almost absentmindedly, as if he was lost in his thoughts. Gavin let him, resting his head back again and enjoying the peaceful silence.  
It was only interrupted when Nines gently suggested he saw someone for his neck, and when Connor’s too-loud-voice called them from the radio to tell them that they were done, and could finally leave.  
Gavin refused to talk about the Hydrangea origami that got added to his small collection on his cork separator, or how its meaning of heartfelt emotions and gratitude for understanding had made his heartbeat raise and him very confused him about what his partner was really telling him.

~*~

On Friday, Gavin didn’t even have the chance to enter the bullpen before he was almost pushed to the ground by an excited Tina, holding the four flowers of the day.  
“They’re here! The Goldernogs and the Black-eyed Susans!”  
Gavin chuckled and put a hand on her shoulder, vainly attempting to keep her still. “They sure are!”  
Tina grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards his desk, pushing him on his chair and stuffing the flowers against his chest.  
“Be careful! Smell them! They’re incredible!”  
Gavin chuckled again, going to say something when he noticed his partner coming closer, a mug in hand and an intrigued smile on his lips. Gavin stopped listening to Tina’s excited voice and focused on Nines, and the way he silently put down the mug far enough from Tina that she wouldn’t knock it off. He was giving out a gentle aura, his features soft as he looked at the officer with amused curiosity, before he looked at Gavin. He knew he was staring, but he felt drunk in Tina’s enthusiasm and he couldn’t keep in the smile playing at his lips. Nines seemed to notice the difference from his usual sarcastic self and blinked in surprise, but he was quick to smile back as he stepped around their desks to his chair. He leaned in a little and pushed something across his desk towards Gavin’s, and when he looked down he saw a sunflower sliding towards him, Nines’ fingers gently pushing it.  
“… Encouragement, motivation-” Tina had taken the bouquet back and was announcing the meanings of the two types of flowers, one for each one that she was moving to the side “- good fortune, and, uh…”  
“Success, T” Gavin murmured without looking at her, his eyes fixed on the intricate folds of the paper flower.  
“Right, I always forget success” she sighed and pushed the flowers against her face, inhaling deeply and smiling when she put them down. “I envy you so much, Gav. These are awesome”  
Gavin flashed her a smile and looked down again, moving the sunflower closer and picking it up to follow the details with the tip of his pointer finger.  
“That’s a sunflower!” she exclaimed, leaning closer to take a better look. “See, I know some flowers too”  
“Yeah, you’re a real expert” Gavin rolled his eyes, pushing her face away and getting a kick in the shin in response.  
“What does that one mean, detective?” Gavin looked up and met Nines’ gaze, matching his smirk as he turned towards to face Tina, her eyebrows furrowed as she glanced between them.  
“This one means something along the lines of ‘dedication to stay together despite the obstacles’ “  
“That’s very nice, but… Nana never sends you sunflowers? Is she changing the order or something?”  
“Nah, I don’t think so. This might just be something that’s being added” Gavin looked down at the four flowers on his desk and then at the origami in his hands. He glanced up at Tina, and then leaned forward to gently remove a Black-eyed Susan from the bouquet and offer it to her. “Here. You can have one”  
“What? But you-“  
“They’re your favorite, and I already have four. Just take it, T”  
She blinked at him and gently grabbed it, looking down at it before grabbing the lapel of his jacket and pulling him closer, pressing a loud kiss to his cheek.  
“I don’t know who you are or what you’ve done to my best friend, but I prefer you”  
“Fuck off, Chen!” he pushes her away and she laughs, walking away and smelling her new flower. Gavin runs his shirt’s sleeve on his cheek and looks up when he hears a chuckle from across him.  
“That was very nice of you, detective”  
Gavin hides his response to the comment with a hand on his face, pretending to scratch his stubble, but by the look in his partner’s eyes the way his cheeks heated up didn’t go unnoticed.  
“Must be the pollen”  
“Oh, I’m sure it is”

~*~

It was always weird to receive his Nana’s flowers at home. He knew that his neighbors didn’t care enough about him to wonder why every once in a while, at some point in the year, the reception was filled with flowers’ perfume, but he still felt like Tina’s excitement was missing, despite the fact that she made him text her a picture of the flowers he received every time he went to pick them up. That always started a small conversation about how she envied him, or how she was receiving shit from her wife because she never got her flowers. That always earned a chuckle from him, and he usually sent a selfie of him smelling the flowers, to which he received the picture of her middle finger.  
This time, on Saturday, together with the three white Heather lavender the janitor handed him an origami of a red Carnation, but when he asked about it she said that it was sent with the bouquet. He looked down at the small red flower in his hand as he put the white ones in the vase with the others, and forgot about the message of protection from his Nana to focus on it. He sat on his sofa and stared down at his hands, turning the Carnation to every side to study the details. When one of his cats, Asshole, jumped on the sofa beside him and sat down, her eyes fixed on the small flower, he let her smell it. Once she was done she looked up at him, her little head tilted to the side with a small ‘mrow’.  
“I don’t know either, Ass. This one means admiration…” She rubbed her head against his hand and he scratched her behind her ears. “Why would he admire me? I mean, look at me” She did, her eyes roaming on his face before she moved to curl up against his side. “Yeah, I know you don’t care as long as I feed you, but still. He’s an android, the definition of perfection. What does he have to admire about me?”

~*~

On Sunday it went more or less the same way, the janitor handing him the two cactus blossoms with a white Carnation, and sent him a cheeky smile when she noticed how he turned red as he saw it. He thanked her quickly and turned on his heels, frowning at how the first time ever she smiled at him in the four years he had lived there was to make fun of him. When he arrived in his apartment all three of his cats were waiting for him around the kitchen, looking up in interest at the flowers in his hands and jumping on the counter to smell them, ignoring him when he halfheartedly told them to get off. He stared at the cactus blossoms as his finger delicately ran on the edges of the origami, sighing when Hot Dog stepped closer to examine it.  
“What is it, Doggo? My Nana’s maternal love doesn’t interest you anymore?” the cat gave him a blank stare and he chuckled. “You know that’s what the flowers mean” Hot Dog turned his head to stare at the origami until Gavin let him smell it, placing it on the counter and murmuring a ‘be careful’ as the feline leaned in to nose at it. “This is fucked up, Doggo” his other cat moved closer, intrigued by his brother’s new interest. “Hey, Sherlock” he smiled down at him as he rubbed his head on his chin before moving to smell at the origami too. “You’re smarter than me, Sherly. What do I do? This is…” he ran a hand in his hair and sighed. “This is more than I can handle, guys. Innocence and pure love? There’s not fucking way that’s what he means. Because it’s him, Nines, who’s doing this to me” Sherlock paws gently at the origami and then looks up at him. “Well, what do you expect me to do? Go find him and declare my undying love for him?” The cat stared at him, before he let his eyes fall almost closed. “I’m not doing that, you demon. He probably just fucked up and meant something else. Right, Asshole?” the other cat turned to him as she heard her name, and stared at him. “Are you serious? You too?” Hot Dog let out a small ‘mrow’ and Gavin turned to him. “I know he’s an android, but he’s getting information from the internet. I’m sure he looked up in the wrong site, or something” at Sherlock’s unimpressed look he rolled his eyes and straightened his back. “Okay, let’s consider the hypothesis that he actually means it. What am I supposed to do?” Hot Dog tilted his head and Gavin shook his. “I’m not going to ruin it. I… I need this friendship to stay, guys. I’ve never felt this… okay, in my life. I can’t risk ruining all of this because I’m projecting my crush on his flowers” Asshole raised her head and looked at him, and he could almost see a smirk on her feline face. “Yes, I’ve admitted it. I like him, okay? He puts up with me. I got attached, sue me”  
He ran his hand thought his hair again and sighed, reaching out to grab the origami.  
“I can’t risk it… but what if he wants to?”

~*~

On Monday, the last flower day, Tina is sitting at his desk, her arms crossed over her chest.  
“The last flower is here”  
Gavin stood beside her and grabbed the daffodil, caressing the silk ribbon around the stem, his eyes drifting to his desk and his eyebrows furrowing when he couldn’t see an origami. Tina seemed to notice the change in his expression and put a hand on his arm.  
“Is everything okay?” She looked worried, and Gavin decided to take away the small frown on her forehead, and nodded.  
“Yeah, it’s just… Asshole and Sherlock held a concert tonight and they wanted me to enjoy my front seat at its maximum potential”  
She rolled her eyes and chuckled. “I still can’t believe you called your poor cat Asshole. She doesn’t deserve that, you know?”  
“She definitely does, what are you talking about?” It was almost easy to pretend that he was distracted by Tina enough not to look around his desk every once in a while, vainly hoping that an origami would magically pop up under his gaze.

~*~

It was Monday night, he was in his pajama bottoms and the movie on the TV didn’t have his attention in the slightest. His cats were sprawled in various spots on the sofa, forcing him to sit very still in a very small space to avoid disturbing them.  
Nines wasn’t around that day. Every time he arrived at his desk, Gavin could barely open his mouth to call out for him before he was called somewhere else. The furrowed brows on his perfect face spoke of regret, and Gavin spent the whole day hoping it was for not being able to talk to him, instead of what a traitorous part of his brain was whispering in his ear. ‘He’s regretting the flowers, every single one of them. Him being busy is just an excuse’. At the beginning of the day it was easy to smother it down, ignore it, but as the day went on, he couldn’t help but gnaw on his lower lip in doubt as he watched his partner give his attention to everyone but him. The only positive moment of the whole day was when he came back from the bathroom and found a mug of coffee on his desk, perfectly brewed as he liked it, but the smile fell from his lips when he noticed that it didn’t have an origami next to it. He had shaken his head and pretended that he didn’t care, forcing a smile at Nines when he next came around long enough for him to raise the mug in thanks, but the LED at his partner’s temple circled yellow and he knew that his attempt at pretending that everything was fine had vanished.  
He didn’t want Nines to feel bad about… well, any of it. He knew what it meant having Gavin around, it was a pain in the ass, and despite Nines’ conviction to befriend him for all the months they had worked together, Gavin knew that it wouldn’t last for long. He was a dick, after all. Nines had probably realized it after he didn’t even get a ‘thanks’ for the origami, and Gavin was more or less okay with it. It sucked, because after a while he had allowed himself to hope, but he understood. No one stuck around for that long. No one but Tina, but she had basically been adopted by his Nana, so she didn’t count.  
He was so deep in his self-pity hole that he almost didn’t notice his doorbell ringing, only moving once Sherlock raised his head to stare at him as if telling him to get his ass up and make it stop. He frowned and moved quickly to the door, caressing Asshole’s head when she opened an eye at him as he moved her, murmuring a soft ‘sorry’ before stepping towards the door.  
“I’m coming, Jesus, stop ringing-“ He opened the door and the first this he saw were broad shoulders at his eye level wrapped in a white jacket. He swallowed and slowly let his gaze raise to a perfect face, and blinked stupidly when he noticed the android’s ruined hair, as if he had ran his fingers through them multiple times, and then Gavin was thinking about running his fingers through it, and how nice that would’ve felt-  
He blinked and looked down at Nines’ eyes, and they were not looking at his face, but they were pointed lower, and Gavin looked down to see if his shirt had a stain or something- but, oh right, he wasn’t wearing a shirt.  
“You, uh, you’re missing- you don’t have…” And Gavin would’ve blushed if he hadn’t been shocked at hearing his partner stuttering about him being shirtless.  
He felt stuck, his feet glued to the floor as Nines gained his composure again and looked up at his face, clearing his throat.  
“I… are you busy, detective?” Gavin blinked again, because what?  
“I… I was watching a movie, but…”  
“Oh. Well, I guess I’ll just-“  
“No, wait” Gavin interrupted, blinking again and thinking fast. He sputtered something before stepping to the side and motioning for Nines to get in. “Just… come in, I’ll put on something else, give me a second”  
And Nines stepped in, his eyes scanning the room and Gavin wanted to swear loudly at himself for not washing the dishes, but he was sad and lonely the day before his birthday, okay, he didn’t feel like doing the damn dishes- but Nines’ gaze didn’t focus on the dishes, no. They got stuck on his sofa, where his cats were napping, and Gavin thought he would lose it when Nines’ face broke into an adorable little smile, and he slowly started stepping closer. Gavin decided that he wouldn’t stand there staring at him as he befriended his cats because he felt as though he could die from it, so he just silently moved to his bedroom to put on a hoodie. He stood in the middle of the room and moved his hands to pull at his hair, blinking stupidly at the floor. Nines was in his apartment right now. He was in his apartment and he was shirtless and Nines was meeting his cats and he felt like a goddamn teenager because Nines meeting his cats was almost at the same level as him meeting his Nana and what the hell was he doing in his apartment-  
Gavin took in a deep breath and lowered his hands. He stared at his closet and nodded briefly to it, as if it had given him the advice of his life. He moved to pull on a pair of sweatpants and put on a hoodie and then stepped out of his bedroom, sighing deeply before looking up and Nines was sitting on the floor petting his cats at talking to them and he was going to die-  
“Nines?”  
His partner turned to look at him and he didn’t change his soft expression, no, it turned even softer as he stood up, giving one last pet to Hot Dog before stepping close to him.  
“Would you like to go for a walk, detective?”

They were walking side by side, in silence, and Gavin was getting nervous. He felt like this was going to end very badly for him, although Nines’ posture seemed relaxed and calm, he still felt like this was either going to end with him getting punched or with his heart broken.  
“You think too loudly, detective” came a murmur from behind him, and he turned to see that Nines had stopped walking and was standing a few steps behind him. Gavin looked down as he got closer again, but kept his distance. Nines stepped closer, and he swallowed.  
“Yeah, well, I was-“  
“Shut up, Gavin” and Gavin looked up at him and blinked, because Nines never called him Gavin, and he was very close. He swallowed opening his mouth to try and say something, but Nines raised his hand and Gavin felt a shiver run down his spine because he was right, he was gonna get punched-  
But the punch didn’t come. He opened his eyes that he didn’t know he had closed and looked at Nines’ hand, where he held a small pink flower. It wasn’t an origami, but he reached up with trembling hands and took it from his partner’s hand and he could smell its soft perfume.   
"I didn't mean for it to be this late, but this morning… well, let's just say that maybe I like this version better"   
He closed his eyes at how deep and caring his tone was, but then decided to focus on the matter at hand, literally. He looked up at Nines with a confused look.  
“I… I don’t know this one…” he hated how his voice shook, and avoided Nines’ gaze by looking down at the delicate petals again.  
“It’s and ipomoea” Nines’ voice was soft, and it sounded just like the flower felt.  
“What does it mean?” he murmured, feeling like he was going to shake his way to the ground. Nines’ hand came up to cup his own, and the other moved to his jaw, using his thumb to make him look at him.  
“I belong to thee” Nines murmured, before moving closer until Gavin felt his lips on his and he had to be dreaming because this could not be real-  
Nines moved back with a soft look on his face and caressed his cheek with his thumb.  
“Happy birthday, Gavin” he murmured, just as a distant church rang twelve times, and Gavin felt like his heart was going to give out when Nines went to step back and without thinking he grabbed his jacket with his free hand and pulled him closer, raising on his tiptoes to get closer and kissing him, swallowing the surprised chuckle from his partner – his partner, for fuck’s sake – and kissing him until he couldn’t breathe, and then some more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hellu~  
> This is my first time ever posting on here, so thank you for reading!  
> Hoping that you liked it, and to see you next time!


End file.
